1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a board game. More particularly, it relates to a board game for two or more players where each player's objective is to be the first to move all of his playing pieces (referred to herein as “pawns”) from a start point to a finish point.
2. Related Art
Board games with a start point and a finish point connected by a path where the objective is to move all of one or more playing pieces to the finishing point before any other player are well known. Examples of such games include the ubiquitous Sorry®, Trouble®, and Parcheesi®. The movement of the playing pieces is commonly determined by arbitrary or random, means such as, for example, with a die or a spinner. It is also a common element to many such games that two pawns may not occupy the same playing space, even when the two playing pieces are commonly owned. For example, when a pawn lands on a space occupied by another player's pawn(s), that player's pawn(s) is returned to its starting place. Success in such games is predominantly a function of chance rather than skill or strategy.